prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ganbalance de Dance ~Relay of Hope~
is the second ending for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and was also used previously as the second ending for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 as well as the second ending of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go! go!) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Hajime no ippo ga areba koso no High tacchi! de Kibō no rirē ni wa chikara yadoru gu!tto good good (gu~ gu~) Tsumasaki maemuki korinai kei!? (E~!?) Doko ni mo sachi are koronde mo hekonde mo Eburibādi singing♪ (5! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte toraburu mo rivāsu (Purikkyua~) Min'na ga aruku michi ni wa (go! go!) negai ga kirameiteru yo~ oh! yes Mirai mirakuru! Banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō ☆happy coming☆Hey! |-|Kanji= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go! go!) 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!)　フリフリ身体ゆすれば（プリッキュア～） 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!)　今日も1日ぴかぴかall right! 始めの一歩があればこその　Highタッチ！で 希望のリレーにはチカラ宿る　グッ！とgood good（グ～グ～） つま先前向き　コリナイ系！？（え～！？） どこにも幸あれ コロんでも　凹んでも エブリバーディsinging♪　(5! go! go!) ☆そしてガンバランスでダンス　(go! go!) そんでもってトラブルもリヴァース　（プリッキュア～） みんなが歩く道には(go! go!)　願いが煌いてるよ～　oh! yes 未来ミラクル！万事ジャンプする～　プリキュアの魔法 ☆happy coming☆Hey！ |-|English= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go go!) If you point your hands to the sun (go! go!) and swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go!) today is another sparkling day, all right! If you take the first step, with a High touch! Power will dwell in you in the relay of hope, more! good good (Gu~ gu~) A person who doesn't learn their lesson, on tiptoe facing forward?! (Eh?!) She has good luck anywhere as even if you fall or even if you're down Everybody singing♪ (5! go! go!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go!) And then reverse your troubles, too (Pretty Cure~) On the path everyone walks on (go! go!) our wishes are shining~ oh! yes A future miracle! Everything jumps~ Pretty Cure magic ☆happy coming☆hey! Full Version Romaji= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go! go!) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Hajime no ippo ga areba koso no High tacchi! de Kibō no rirē ni wa chikara yadoru gu!tto good good (gu~ gu~) Tsumasaki maemuki korinai kei!? (E~!?) Doko ni mo sachi are koronde mo hekonde mo Eburibādi singing♪ (5! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte toraburu mo rivāsu (Purikkyua~) Min'na ga aruku michi ni wa (go! go!) negai ga kirameiteru yo~ oh! yes Mirai mirakuru! Banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō ☆happy coming☆Hey! Amekaze fuite mo kumo no ue wa Solar sansan Egao no tatsujin wa nakimushi kamo? Ha!tto good good (gu~ gu~) Naite mo saigo wa owarai kei!? (Wa~i!!) Koko ni mo sachi ari hare no hi mo ame no hi mo Eburibādi dancing♪ (5! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte misuteiku mo rimeiku (Purikkyua~) Min'na to tsunagari atte (go! go!) daichi ni seiza ga umareru~ oh! yes Mirai wa imagine! Ima no tsudzuki~ Purikyua no mahō ☆lucky coming☆Hey! (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Woo~ go!) Demo ne...kujikechau toki jibun ga chicchaku naru Dakara ōzora wo mite mirai chizu wo hirogeyou (oh! yes) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) kyō mo ichinichi pikapika~ (oh! yes) Ashita wa zettai ī hi ni naru~ Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte toraburu mo rivāsu (Purikkyua~) Min'na ga aruku michi ni wa (go! go!) negai ga kirameiteru yo~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! (Unmei wa good luck!) Banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō ☆happy coming☆Hey! |-|Kanji= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go! go!) 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!)　フリフリ身体ゆすれば（プリッキュア～） 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!)　今日も1日ぴかぴかall right! 始めの一歩があればこその　Highタッチ！で 希望のリレーにはチカラ宿る　グッ！とgood good（グ～グ～） つま先前向き　コリナイ系！？（え～！？） どこにも幸あれ コロんでも　凹んでも エブリバーディsinging♪　(5! go! go!) ☆そしてガンバランスでダンス　(go! go!) そんでもってトラブルもリヴァース　（プリッキュア～） みんなが歩く道には(go! go!)　願いが煌いてるよ～　oh! yes 未来ミラクル！万事ジャンプする～　プリキュアの魔法 ☆happy coming☆Hey！ 雨風吹いても雲の上はSolarサンサン 笑顔の達人は泣き虫かも？　ハッ！とgood good（グ～グ～） 泣いても最後は　お笑い系！？　（わ～い！！） ここにも幸あり　晴れの日も　雨の日も エブリバーディdancing♪　(5! go! go!) そしてガンバランスでダンス　(go! go!) そんでもってミステイクもリメイク（プリッキュア～） みんなとつながり合って　(go! go!)　大地に星座が生まれる～　oh! yes 未来はimagine!現在のつづき～　プリキュアの魔法 ☆lucky coming☆Hey! (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Woo~ go!) でもね・・・くじけちゃうとき　自分が小っちゃくなる だから大空を見て　未来地図を拡げよう（oh! yes） 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!)フリフリ身体ゆすれば（プリッキュア～） 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!)今日も1日ぴかぴか～　（oh! yes） 明日は絶対いい日になる～ ☆そしてガンバランスでダンス　(go! go!) そんでもってトラブルもリヴァース　（プリッキュア～） みんなが歩く道には(go! go!)　願いが煌いてるよ～　oh! yes 運命はgood luck!(運命はgood luck!)万事ジャンプする～ プリキュアの魔法　☆happy coming☆Hey! |-|English= (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. go go!) If you point your hands to the sun (go! go!) and swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go!) today is another sparkling day, all right! If you take the first step, with a High touch! Power will dwell in you in the relay of hope, more! good good (Gu~ gu~) A person who doesn't learn their lesson, on tiptoe facing forward?! (Eh?!) She has good luck anywhere as even if you fall or even if you're down Everybody singing♪ (5! go! go!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go!) And then reverse your troubles, too (Pretty Cure~) On the path everyone walks on (go! go!) our wishes are shining~ oh! yes A future miracle! Everything jumps~ Pretty Cure magic ☆happy coming☆hey! Even if wind and rain blows, above the clouds is a solar sun sun The master of a smile might be a crybaby? Wow! good good (Gu~ gu~) Even if you cry, in the end you're a comedian?! (Wow!!) You have good luck here on sunny days and on rainy days Everybody dancing♪ (5! go! go!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go!) And then remake your mistakes, too (Pretty Cure~) Connecting with everyone (go! go!) constellations are born on earth~ oh! yes Imagine the future! The present continues~ Pretty Cure magic ☆lucky coming☆Hey! (1. 2. 3. 4. 5. woo~ go!) But...when you're crushed, you seem so small So look up at the sky and expand the map of the future (oh! yes) If you point your hands to the sun (go! go!) and swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go!) today is another sparkling day (oh! Yes) Tomorrow will definitely be a good day~ So dance the ganbalance (go! go!) And then reverse your troubles, too (Pretty Cure~) On the path everyone walks on (go! go!) our wishes are shining~ oh! yes Your destiny is good luck! (Your destiny is good lucky!) Everything jumps~ Pretty Cure magic ☆happy coming☆hey! Audio Characters In order of appearance *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Syrup *Coco *Natts *Mailpo *Masuko Mika Trivia *This is the first ending to be sung by more than one singer. Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!